The present invention relates to a method in the decompression of a compressed audio signal, in which compression a predicting coding has been used, wherein samples taken from the audio signal have been formed into frames, and samples of the frames have been compared with samples of at least one previous frame to find out the prediction error, in which method frames of the compressed audio signal are stored, and predicting decoding is used to decompress the audio signal compressed with the coding on the basis of said stored frames. The invention also relates to a decompressing device for decompressing a compressed audio signal, in which compression a predicting coding has been used, wherein samples taken from the audio signal have been formed into frames, and samples of the frames have been compared with samples of at least one past frame to find out the prediction error, which decompressing device comprises memory means for forming at least one buffer for storing frames of the compressed audio signal, and means for performing the predicting decoding in the decompression of the audio signal compressed with the coding on the basis of said stored frames. The invention further relates to an electronic device comprising a decompressing device for decompressing a compressed audio signal, in which compression a predicting coding has been used, wherein samples taken from the audio signal have been formed into frames, and samples of the frames have been compared with samples of at least one past frame to find out the prediction error, which electronic device comprises memory means for forming at least one buffer for storing frames of the compressed audio signal, and means for performing the predicting decoding in the decompression of the audio signal compressed with the coding on the basis of said stored frames.